


Gallantry

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [44]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Police Officer it falls upon Nicole Haught to uphold the law, and in the case of Waverly Earp versus Old Pete the Drunk, this means being punched in the face for her troubles. However, when Waverly Earp is involved Nicole can't bring herself to mind the consequences of her gallantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallantry

“Um,” Waverly blinked her mind caught in a daze as she looked into Nicole’s concerned brown eyes, “you…” 

“It’s nothing,” Nicole muttered with a dismissive wave of her hand, “I was only doing my duty as an Officer of the law.”

Waverly felt her eyebrows rise incredulously at the red haired woman’s nonchalant response. “Punching an old hick in the face is part of your duty Officer, really?”

“Sure.” Nicole said with a grin. “It falls under protecting the public from lewd individuals.” 

“Really now?” Waverly chuckled.

“Sure,” Nicole replied with an easy shrug of her shoulders, “there’s an anti-groping law. It falls under unlawful touching, and trust me Waves, that guy was about an inch away from committing that offence.”

“Well then,” the young woman’s lips twitched into a smile, “thank you for protecting my modesty Officer. Now, hold this over your nose and I’ll drive you to the hospital, and next time, god forbid, perhaps you should identify yourself first.” 

“I did!” Nicole whined, her voice distorted by the cloth held over her nose. “I told him who I was and tapped him on the shoulder. Next thing I know drunk and overly handsy was swinging at me.”

“Come on Officer,” Waverly murmured, reaching out to curl her fingers around Nicole’s free wrist, “let’s get you to hospital, and then maybe I’ll reward you for your gallant actions tonight.” 

“Reward?” Nicole’s eyebrows rose in interest and her eyes flickered down to glance at Waverly’s pink lips for half a moment. “What sort of reward?”

Waverly shook her head in amusement, “we can talk about that in the car Haught-Stuff.”


End file.
